Omega wróg cz.1
Omega Wróg cz.1, dwudziesty odcinek serii Ben 10: Kosmiczne Wakacje, odcinek autorstwa Asa. Streszczenie Rodzina spotyka wroga, któremu udaje się zdobyć dwie części najpotężniejszej broni. Czy uda im się go pokonać? Fabuła Rodzina siedzi w głównej sterowni na statku. Ben: Gdzie wolicie teraz lecieć? Na Anur Transyl czy na Wulpin? Devlin: Lecimy na Wulpin! Mam dość duchów po ostatniej akcji z Cyber Duchem. Wszyscy Tennysonowie zaczęli się śmiać, jednak nie trwało to długo. AVIA: Wykryto ruch w salonie. Ben: AVIA włącz kamery!!! Na kamerze widać jak przebiega cień. Następnie kamera zostaje popsuta. Ken: Co jest?! Wszyscy są przestraszeni nie na żarty. AVIA: Wykryto ruch w magazynie. Devlin: To blisko nas. AVIA gdzie on jest? AVIA nie mogła lecz wykryć tajemniczej postaci nigdzie. Wtedy lecz Ken coś zauważył. Ken: Tato, dlaczego pod drzwiami znajduje się piach? Nagle dookoła nóg Kena, pojawia się piasek i go unieruchamia. Na ratunek Synowi rusza Ben, który zmienia się w Pajęczarza, a następnie w jego ostateczną formę. Za pomocą ostrych kończyn obcego uwalnia syna z pułapki. Ostateczny Pajęczasz: Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale nie dotykaj mojego syna!!! Tajemniczy wróg przybrał postać humanoida. Okazało się że jest kosmitą z gatunku Gravelevela. Jednak co innego przykuło uwagę Bena. Był to czerwony symbol Omntrixia. Kosmita zaczął przybierać ludzką formę. Albedo: Teraz mnie poznajesz Ben? Ile to lat minęło? Trzy? Ostateczny Pajęczasz: Od wpakowania cię do pudła? Cztery!!! Jak udało ci się ucieć z Nicości?! Albedo: Mają kiepską ochronę. Podobnie jak was statek. Łatwo tu wejść. Devlin: Jak długo tu byłeś? Albedo: Od początku podróży. Jednak zrobiłem sobie przerwę na Galwanie. Tam zdobyłem części by ulepszyć mój Omntrix. Bez nich nie utrzyłam by mocy połączonych run Alfy i Omegi. Ken: O nie ci chodzi?! Muszę cię zamieść, nie mamy żadnej z nich! Albedo: Naiwny Tennyson. Przecież ja od lat planowałem tą akcję. Miałem bardzo rozbudowany plan. Zresztą mam już Alfa runę. W tym momencie na dowód pokazał artefakt. Ostateczny Pajęczasz: Jak?! Albedo: Dowiedziałem się, że Cyber duch wpadł na trop runy. Wynająłem Benosa, by ją odzyskał. Niestety, a może i stety napadoczyliśćie się wy. W trakcie jak mój wysłannik przerwał waszą walkę z Elementalem, ja w formie NanoAlbedo, dostałem się znów na wasz statek. A wy jak po nitce Ariany zaprowadziliście mnie do ostatecznego składnika. Omega Runy. Tak Ben, kula Selene to mit. W środku jest runa! Mówiąć to Albedo zmienił się w Polarnego i zaczął przyciągać metalową puszkę w której była kula. Rodzina natychmiast pojęła, że trzeba interweniować. Ken zmienił się w Kretowąsa i złapał pojemnik wąsem. Niestety Polarny uderzył go kawałkiem metalu, przesz co upuścił pojemnik. Ostateczny pejęczasz trzelił siedzą, przyciągająć pojemnik do siebie. W tym momencie AVIA postanowiła zainterweniować. AVIA: System ochrony aktywny! Pojawił się robót, który zaatakował Polarnego. Polarny: Dzięki za pomoc Tennyson. Albedo postanowił zmienić się w Upgrade'a i przejąć bota AVIE. Teraz użył mocy paralizatora bota, by parazić Bena. Niestety bohaterowi wypadła z rąk puszka. Upgrade pochwycił ją i zmienił się znów w Albedo. Wróg rozbił kulę. W środku znajdowało się wielkie źródło mocy. Omega Runa!!! Albedo wsadził ją i Alfa runę do omnitrixia. Zaczął się mutować. Teraz wygląda jak połączenie wszystkich obcych z zagarka. Albedo: Przywitajcie się z OMEGA ALBEDO!!! Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Devlin Levin *AVIA Wrogowie *Albedo Kosmici Ben * Pajęczarz (krótko) * Ostateczny Pajęczarz Ken * Kretowąs Albedo * Sandbox * Polarny * Upgrade Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku najwięcej obcych użył Albedo. * Dowiadujemy się, że NanoBen używany przesz Albedo nazywa się NanoAlbedo Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Ben 10: Kosmiczne Wakacje